It's Personal
by evieteen
Summary: Summery: Ginny has just gotten fired as personal asstant to the Minster of magic and is taking a Vacation when she gets asked if she would like another Job. No awear of who it is, she accepts and is totally suprised ........
1. On Vacation and Visiting Old Friends

> **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any charaters, places gagets or anything else Haveing to do with the Harry Potter books. JK Rowling does. **
> 
> **Warning: Will contain Some spelling and grammar errors. I'm not perfect and hey I can't spell. **
> 
> _Summery: Ginny has just gotten fired as personal asstant to the Minster of magic and is taking a Vacation when she gets asked if she would like another Job. No awear of who it is, she accepts and is totally suprised when she finds out that the person she will be assisting is Draco Malfoy. _
> 
> **_Ok so I know this is short, but you guys should just prolly expect my chapters to be this way. I had a dream last night (5/14) about this, so this is were the story comes from. I decided it wanted to share it so tell me what you think. So here it is! Enjoy or Loth! heheh_**
> 
> **Chapter One, On Vacation and Visting Old Friends **
> 
> It was a cold fall afternoon, when Ginny stepped out of the three broomsticks on her way to pick up her last check from the former Minister of Magic. For quiet a while she had held the position of personal assistant, that is until the Minister decided that her serves were no longer need. At first Ginny thought she had done something wrong, or that something in her personal life had leaked to the press and was damaging to his image. She kept thinking about that night in that bar where she just took some random guy home with her. She felt guilty enough about being so easy her self, let alone it ruining the Ministers image. She wanted to ask him, but if that wasn't what it was she didn't really want to have to tell him about what happened it was unnecessary. She did however finally ask him what the reason was for her being "let go" as he called it. He told that her that is was nothing she did, but simply that he was retiring as Mister of Magic and he just wouldn't need her to tie his ties and pick out his clothes for him when was at home doing nothing. Ginny laughed when he said this, for indeed she did pick out his clothes for him, but she also did many other useful things for him as well. Such as making sure he was on time for his appointments and got his wife a birthday gift. She did realize though when he said this, that she would not be need if was not longer Minister. She felt free after that, it'd been a long time since she had a vacation at least a year and she had saved some money up, so she decided instead of having the agency find her someone else right away she would take a extended brake. For Ginny though she felt like she had already taken her extended brake, she'd only been off work for about a week and she hadn't even picked up her last paycheck yet. As she walked into the office she told the lady at the desk that she was here to pick up her last paycheck from the minister.  
  
"Oh. We sent that to Wizards and Witches personal assistant agency in hogsmede."  
  
"What why would you do that? I called this morning and told you people that I was coming down the pick it up" Ginny hated when people didn't listen to her.  
  
"Well you weren't here by ten like you said and I can't be held responsible for your money, so it went out with the rest of the stuff this morning." Ginny check her watch, it was only ten-fifteen.  
  
"It's only ten fifteen right now you couldn't have waited 15 minuets?!"  
  
"I'm sorry mam, no we couldn't."  
  
"Fine whatever, I guess I'll just go down to the agency and get it."  
  
Ginny turned around and headed out the door.  
  
"Have a nice day!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Years of living at the brow had really made Ginny irritated when people didn't listen to her. With so many people in that house and all the noise going on, Ginny spent a good part of her life yelling at everyone just so they could hear her. Rather peeved she made her way down the street towards the agency, deciding an hour and half walk was not what she wanted right now she made a very rear decion to get on her broom stick. Ever since she fell off in 7th year at Hogwarts she didn't really like riding them if she didn't have to and she never appicated she had a distinct fear for it and she really didn't know why. She thought that maybe it was that by the time it was time for her to get her license the ministry had made the students all look at photos and read text about what happen is you don't do it safely. Seeing people in half really seemed to bother her, so she never got a license. Getting over her fear she hop on and took off in the sky. At first she thought she might go back down, but she persisted after she got used to it was actually happy she decided to go this way. The cool wind blowing through her hair helped to clear her mind and relax, it was actually very therapeutic. When she got to the place half an hour later she was feeling very good again. She walked in seeing her old Sarah there and said hi.  
  
"Hey Sarah! How's it going?"  
  
"Oh it's fine. Just the same old stuff day in and day out."  
  
"And how's Rodger?"  
  
"My god Ginny how long has it been since I've seen you? He long gone, the bastard, he was such a jerk I hate his guts, damn pig! Haha. But anyway what can I help you with?"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry about Rodger."  
  
"It's ok I took care of him" At this point Sarah gave Ginny a little wink and Ginny took the hint.  
  
"Yes well I'm just here to pick up my check, it seem the Minister's office sent it over here?"  
  
"Did they? Well the mail hasn't come yet, it never does until about 11:30"  
  
"Damn. Hum well Sarah since it has been so long would you like to go to an early lunch with me?"  
  
"Are you kidding of course I would. Just let me grab my coat." Sarah went to get her coat and the head out the door with Ginny. "Where should we eat?"  
  
"How about the little French place just down the block here"  
  
"Isn't that place real ritzy?"  
  
"Yes, but who cares? You look very nice today and besides it's my treat so don't worry about it. I have to blow my last check some how"  
  
"Well if you put it that way. I think it's the perfect place" Sarah let out a laugh and so did Ginny. They looked like two schoolgirls walking down the street together. When they got to the café the host showed them to a table and gave them their menus. Sarah told Ginny she felt bad about how much he food coast, but Ginny just told her not to worry, she didn't have kids to worry about like Sarah did. Sarah was from the U.S. and moved over to England with her husband when she was just 18, it went well for them for about 6 years, but the last year when Sarah was just 24 Stan got cancer and died. It was hard for Sarah for while, but Ginny helped her and even let Sarah live with her while she got back on her feet. Ginny and Sarah finished their lunch and started back to the agency, when they were turning the corner Ginny ran right into someone and fell over. "Oh I'm terribly sorry mam. Here let me help you up." Grabbing the mans hand Ginny got up off the ground, only to see that mans hand she was holding was none other then Draco Malfoy's hand. "You!" "You!"


	2. Flowers and Pain

****

> _**Ok Here's chapter two. I wanted it to be longer, but It seems I've gotten stuck, so I decided just to post what I had and even though I wanted to be longer, I still think this is longer then chatper one so that's good. I think. Ok so here you go guys. Love or Hate.** _
> 
> **Chapter Two: Flowers and Pains **
> 
> "I'm really sorry Miss Weasley. Please forgive me."  
  
"Yes of course, I wasn't looking where I was going." Ginny was so shocked that he was being so polite that she couldn't think of anything else to do, but be polite right back.  
  
"Well, yes have a nice day." Draco said this as he dust some imaginary lint off his pants and shirt, with that he continued walking on his way. Ginny muttered something that no one could hear and she her self wasn't sure exactly what she said and continued to walk with Sarah down the street.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"What do you mean who was that?!"  
  
"Well you look pretty shaken up to have seen him. Is he like an old boyfriend or something?"  
  
In the excitement Ginny had forgotten that Sarah would have no idea who Draco was, the rest of the way back to the agency she explained to her that Draco was not an old boyfriend, but an old classmate what she didn't like. Sarah was surprised to hear this, because the man had seemed to her perfectly polite and even pleasant. Ginny told her she was shocked by the way he had acted. "He was never that nice to me before, do you think he's just grown out of being a jerk?" Sarah just shrugged and Ginny just laughed she realized that there was no way Sarah could know anything about it. When Sarah and Ginny got back Ginny got her last pay check and told Sarah that they should go back to having there picnics every Saturday like they always do. Sarah of course thought this was a great idea and told Ginny to be there at twelve. After that it was still early, but Ginny decided that she would go home, pack up and send the rest of week until Friday at the burrow.  
  
The next day Ginny got and went to grab the Morning paper and cup of coffee. She was in the middle of writing her mother an owl when she noticed Draco Malfoy was on the cover of the morning paper. Apparently there was some big merger of Malfoy industries and Stoder and Son potions manufacturer. She didn't actually read the article, she was seeing Malfoy everywhere all of the sudden and it was more then perturbing her. She looked at the picture of Draco shaking hands whit the company CEO and then threw it in the garbage. She took a sip of coffee and then once again started writing her letter:  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
It's Ginny! As you know I'm no longer the Minister's Assistant and I'm taking some time off. So I thought I would head down there this afternoon and spend the rest of the week until Friday visiting you guys. I know Ron and Hermione and little Harry and Bridgett are still there visiting so I figured now would be the perfect time. I'll be there around five.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
Ginny sent her owl off and went back to her room to get ready for her shower; she was about to get in when she heard the doorbell ring. "Damn it!" She cursed out loud to no one. "Why do people always ring the door bell at the worst time?" She was still struggling with her robe belt when she answered the door. "Can I help you?" The man standing there just handed her a vase with flowers and a card, then motioned to his pad for her to sign. She signed by the x and shut the door. Then she Bent her head down to smell the flowers as she put them of her table by the door she opened the card. "I wonder..." Opening the card she saw the little letter that said, Beautiful flowers for a beautiful Lady. "How cheesy" she said to her self, but all the same she smiled and kept smelling the flowers. After a few minutes she walked back to the bathroom and got in the shower. When she was dressed she went to her room and started packing her things. She had planed on packing last night, but when she got home she just ordered a pizza and started reading the rest of the evening. She felt so fat this morning from eating all that pizza, but didn't care, because she was just going home to be with family, besides though she would never admit it to herself those flowers made her feel more beautiful than she had in a long time. While she was packing she kept wondering who had sent them. It was really puzzling her, she finally decided after a half hour debate with herself that it must have been the minister and that she would have to give him a call later. Once she was all packed up and ready to go she shrunk her suitcase and put it in her pocket, then headed on her way to the store. When ever she went back home she always brought gifts with her and it was a way to waste the time before she headed down there. First she stopped at the toyshop to get something for little Harry and Bridgette, then went and bought a book for Hermione and some new quidditch attachment for your broom for Ron. Actually she bought two of those, till this day where ever Ron was Harry might also be and if he was there and she didn't get him a gift also she would feel bad. For her Mom she bought some cutlery though, Ginny's Mom would never say so Ginny knew that she need some and for her Father she brought him a new yoyo. He'd been collecting them for many years now and Ginny was sure he was going to like the one she got him. She didn't have to worry about her other bothers all of them were off doing something else though she did pick up some gag gift intended for the twins but, just in case she could give them to anyone really. When she was all done shopping Ginny hoped on her broom and head off for the burrow. Ever since yesterday Ginny had actually been looking forward to riding on her broom again, it had made her feel so relaxed. But when she got on today all those memories of falling off her broom from way up in the air and the months of rehabilitation after came coming back to her and she went back down as low as she could to the ground the rest of the way to the burrow. One memory in particular stuck in her head at that moment, it was when she was trying to walk with out the use of crutches or anything of the support her and her legs and she remembered she got up on her feet and started to take a step, then fell to ground in agony. She couldn't even move it was so bad. Ginny wiped some tears off her face and just tried to think of her family, but the memory of the pain stuck with her. Finally after a very, very, long broom ride she reached the house. Still the same giant floor, on top of floor place as it ever was. She got off and walked in the door and had a little ball of energy hit her in the stomach.  
  
"Well hello there Bridette, give Auntie Ginny a kiss." Ginny leaned down and stuck out her cheek for Bridette to kiss. Then Bridgette ran off into the other room yelling "Auntie Ginny's here, Auntie Ginny's here!" "Hello everyone." Ginny says as she enters the living room where everyone is sitting around the fire. Ginny gave everyone a hug then went to her bag and gave everyone his or her gifts. She was about to sit down and take a load off when Harry came bouncing down the stairs.  
  
"Oh. Hello Ginny, I didn't know you were here yet."  
  
"Yup I'm here, look I brought you something."  
  
"You'll love it mate!"  
  
"Ron hush at least let him be surprised, here Harry, open it."  
  
"Ok love." Harry went to opening the package. "Oh. Ginny I love it I was just thinking of picking this up, guess I don't have to now."  
  
"I'm glad you like."  
  
"See, what did I tell you mate? It's great. We should get a game started right now."  
  
"I think tomorrow Ron it's practically dark out. "Ginny thanks a bundle, I guess it's good I got you something too." Harry then winked and gave Ginny a kiss on the check. Not exactly sure what he meant by that Ginny just smiled and took seat.  
  
"So what have you all been up to?" Harry Ron and Hermione all started at once, but in the end Hermoine won out.
> 
> **_Ok so here's what I'm getting stuck on, It seems I can't decide what to make Ron and Hermoine do for a living, so any suggestions would be alot of help. Oh. And I would like to thank: _**
> 
> **_fanfare: Thanks for reviewing and yes I know I just want to look for someone I really trust to proofread. That can be hard sometimes. I bet you understand :)_**
> 
> **_DarkFaerie13: Thanks so much for reviewing! I loved your comments. Well of course I did they were so complimenting, but still it made my day that afternoon. I hoped you liked this chapter just as much. _**
> 
> **_bBy x jUjUbee: Thanks so much for reviewing. Yes it is kinda interesting isn't it? Hehe. Well at least I think so. I hope you find this installment just as interesting. _**


End file.
